Silent Fury
by depressedintrovert
Summary: Dauntless, the social faction, the fearless faction. Spencer, unsocial, anxiety-ridden. The two things do not mix, so what happens when Spencer finds herself jumping off a Dauntless train. Eric/OC Four
1. Chapter 1

My name is Spencer, I am sixteen years old and today is the day of my choosing ceremony. What am I going to pick, you may ask? And I can tell you with complete confidence… I have absolutely no idea. I was born in abnegation, to my parents, both of whom were originally from Erudite. I have three brothers, my older brother, Elliott chose last year and transferred to Erudite. This was no surprise, he always was very clever with an above average IQ. In many ways I was very alike my older brother, I excelled all through school, and I'm always being compared to him growing up. But there are just so many ways I am not like my brother, he shows off his intelligence where as I tend to keep quiet about my intellect, only using it when necessary. You'd probably call me modest, an Abnegation trait.

My younger brother, Hector is in no way like myself or Elliott, and I think he will probably stay in Abnegation, when he chooses in three years, or he'll go to Candor. My youngest brother, Jake was still little so it was impossible to think what he would choose to go in ten years, but it would probably be Erudite or Candor, maybe he will stay in Abnegation. I know with almost complete certainty where my brothers are going to end up, but that doesn't help me in any way in choosing were I'm going to go and I have to choose in a few hours.

 **Hope you think this is interesting will hope to update soon, please review if you like it, and to those who have read my other story, 'The Other Eaton' i will update within the week, i promise infact if i get a review on this one i will update this story within the week as well.**

 **~depressedintrovert~**


	2. Chapter 2

I make my way down the stairs to the kitchen, my mother is already in the kitchen making breakfast for my youngest brother, "hello dear" she says when she spots me, "can you go wake your brother up for me" I nod and turn around and go back up the stairs. I wake down the hall slightly to my brother's room and knock on the door. Silence. I knock on the door again, but still no answer, "Hector wake up!" I shout, getting angry. I so did not want to be late for the choosing ceremony, I was nervous enough. I shout again, but he still doesn't make any noise. I kick the door several times, but still no sound. Finally, he opens the door, "what the hell do you want" he asks me really annoyed. "Mother is making breakfast" I tell him, angry he had no reason to be angry at me.

"For once could you stop fighting with everyone, Spencer, no hurry up or you're going to be late." My father shouts for across the hall, making me jump. I look over to my mother, who had now made her way up the stairs, exasperated. How was that my fault? But it came as no surprise to me, my father always blamed fights and arguments and fights on me, when it was nearly always Elliott's or Hector's fault. No matter what I did, my father always seemed disappointed in me, he was always pitting my brothers against me. It was if he hated me for being a girl. He I one of the main reasons I do not want to stay. But part of me doesn't want to leave my mother, I've always looked to her for support, but even in the last few months our relationship was straining, maybe she was just fed up of the fights between my father and I, or maybe it's because she thought I was going to Erudite, and wanted to make the separation easier. My mother doesn't say anything, and I storm off to my room slamming the door shut. I can hear my father shouting on the other side but I ignore him.

After a few minutes, I make my way down to the kitchen again. By now, my father has left to go help set up the choosing ceremony, it is abnegation's turn to host this year, so per Abnegation traits many have gone early to help set up. I grab a small bowl of cereal, I'm not really hungry, but I eat just to appease my mother. I help her to get Jake ready to leave, whilst she goes and hurries Hector up. We make our way with the remaining Abnegation to the school, where the ceremony takes place. As we walk, I watch the other 16 year old's from abnegation. I know for sure that most will remain, with the odd few transferring. The main reason very few transferred from Abnegation was because they had been raised to be selfless, to put others needs in front of their own, and transferring out of abnegation was viewed as a very selfish thing to do, which meant of the few that did transfer, most would have parents who were born in different factions, like myself, as it gave them a slight disposition to have an aptitude for a different faction. But it was still a low number, given it was even more unlikely to transfer to Abnegation form another abnegation.

We arrive at the ceremony and take our seats, it would be quite a while before my name would be called, because Abnegation would go last. As I listen to the other names being called out, I think over my options, still having no idea where to go. I knew for certain I didn't want to go to Amity, they were all vegetarian, and I didn't want to go to Candor, having to tell the truth all the time would just be too much pressure. I could stay in Abnegation, but I didn't want to stay with my father, if the rest of my brothers transferred he would be even more disappointed in me. It wasn't like he was the worse father in the world, he didn't lay a hand on me, or anything like that, but he always shouted a lot and has a very short temper. Which he has seemingly passed on to me and my siblings. Plus I didn't want to keep being blamed for everything. Another option would be Erudite, it made sense, my parents expect me to transfer to Erudite, and I got Erudite on my aptitude test, but I didn't want to be overshadowed by Elliott. As shy as I am, I didn't want to be just known as Elliott's sister, which would be difficult not to, given Elliott has made such a presence in Erudite. Which only left me with one other faction.

 **Thank-you to reviewer 'claramijn' for alerting me to the layout error of a previous version of this chapter. hope you enjoyed the chapter, and i hope to update soon**

 **~depressedintrovert~**


	3. Chapter 3

What on earth had I done? How could I have done something so stupid! I internally berate myself, as I sit on the floor of a Dauntless train, trying to catch my breath. I had chosen Dauntless, me, Dauntless. To say my parents were shocked was an understatement. Me the, anxiety ridden abnegation had transferred to Dauntless. There had been only two other Abnegation transfers to Dauntless, in the last ten years, there was obviously a reason for that. I watch from the floor, as the other transfers introduce themselves to each other, they all seem to already know a few people, and be friends with at least one other person. There had been two amity transfers, yes they hadn't made it onto the train and would now be factionless, but there was still two of them. Me, on the other hand was alone, and nobody seemed to notice I was even here, which I wasn't too bothered about, I never had been good at socialising. After I finally decide to get myself off the floor some shouts, "Get ready to jump!" I look out of the side of the train and I am greeted with the horrific sight of people jumping from the moving train onto a building rooftop. Oh Christ I think to myself, I barely got onto the train, how am I going to jump off it.

All the other carts have passed the jump point, now it's the transfers' turn. I don't look at anybody else, and just jump, knowing if I thought about it for too long I wouldn't ever jump. I land roughly on the gravel roof, it feels like I've broken every bone in my body. Everybody is gathering a man on a ledge, so I pull myself off the roof-floor and make my way over to the group, but I make sure to stay at the back of the group. When I get there the man starts to speak, "My name is Eric, I am one of the leaders here at Dauntless" his says in a serious voice. "If you want to get into Dauntless, this is the way in" Confused at what I'm hearing, I look up, this Eric person is motioning behind him. Then it hits me, we have to jump. "Is there water at the bottom or something" I hear someone ask, they must be former Erudite to ask something like that. "I guess you'll have to find out" Eric replies in a, close to mocking, to voice. I look up at the man, he is clearly enjoying our discomfort. I take this time to look at some of the people around me, there are a surprisingly low number of Dauntless-born initiates, which is weird, because only a couple transferred. In total there was close to an even number of transfer and Dauntless-born initiates. There was five Erudite and four Candor, which was expected; Dauntless always had the highest transfer rate from those two factions, there had been two Amity but they hadn't made it onto the train. And then there was me, the lone Abnegation. "Well, somebody's got to go first. Who's it going to be" nobody says anything for a while and I swear he is going to start picking on people to jump. A few beats later and still nobody has volunteered. "if nobody jumps in the next second, I will push at least one of you down there" Eric shouts, clearly getting frustrated This is just getting worse. I look at the floor, hoping lack of eye contact would make me go unnoticed, but I somehow doubted that. Despite the threat, still nobody had moved, not even the Dauntless-born, we must look really pathetic. "Time's up" Eric says, even more angry than he had been. Just as he is about to step of the ledge he had been standing on, a big transfer from Candor volunteers to jump.

The big Candor makes his way over to the ledge, and tentitvely climbs onto it. The boy stands there for a few seconds, clearly trying to gather himself a bit, which I don't blame him for doing. However it is clearly too long for an already pissed off Eric, who proceeds to push the boy off the ledge. We all wait with baited breaths, as the screaming boy get quieter, a few moments after the screaming stops, a faint "Tanner- first jumper" Sighs of relief ring out across the group, and I know for a fact we must look like a pathetic bunch. But I get why nobody wanted to jump first, it could be a test to see if anybody was stupid enough to blindly follow orders.

The knowledge of the boy's survival, and the practically murderous look on Eric's face, cause the rest of the initiates to scramble to jump next. I however, stay where I am at the back of the group, as far away from the ledge as possible. The rest of the initiates quickly make their way off the roof, and I am left alone with Eric, whose watching me like a hawk. He gestures towards the ledge and I know there is no delaying the inevitable any further. I make my way over to the ledge, and climb up. I stand still for a few minutes, really not wanting to jump. I must be taking too long, because Eric jumps back onto the ledge. I still do not move, absolutely petrified of what I'm supposed to do. Out of the corner of my eye I see Eric edge slightly closer, and for the first time since leaving my house this morning I speak, "You so much as touch me, and I will pull you down there with me" I know it's not much of a threat especially since we both need to go down there anyway but for some reason it makes Eric stop moving. Taking in a few deep breaths trying to calm myself, and stop from hyperventilating, I go to jump.

But I can't, I step off the ledge at the last minute. I take in more breaths but it is no use, as I start t hyper ventilate. I must look ridiculous right now, he knows I know that there is a net down there to catch me, but that is not the problem. I have a fear of heights, which is bad enough as it is but, I also have a major fear of falling. "Calm down, and get back up there." Eric says, making me jump as I had forgotten he was even there. "Are you really going to let this stop you from getting a place in Dauntless" I don't say anything, but approach the ledge once. I make the mistake of looking down and my anxieties begin to reappear. "I can't" I mutter quietly, so I don't he even heard me. "It's simple, close your eyes, and just walk forward". I nod, processing his instructions, then I close my eyes and take a step.

 **Here's another chapter for you, hope you liked it. Please dont get to review if you like the story and want me to update.**

 **~depressedintrovert~**


	4. I'M BACK - Important Authors Note

Hi there, dont know if anybody still reads these stories but i just wanted to let you know i am going to start writing again. i have two updates.

First: Silent Fury is going to be restarted as i kinda lost where i was going with it. the first chapters may look similar but most if not all (i havent decided yet) character names will be changed and i hope to actually complete it. Also i dont like the name.

Second: I dont know whether to continue The Other Eaton, as some aspects of that will be similar to this new story. And so i might just combine aspects of it into the new story. If anybody has preferences either way let me know

~depressedintrovert


End file.
